wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Triiked/Sprucebloom OC Page (In-depth)
❝ I tell the stars about her.❞ — Sprucebloom About Cricketchirp Sprucebloom *'Spruce' — a widespread coniferous tree that has a distinctive conical shape and hanging cones. For his narrow-like body and color of his pelt. *'''-bloom''' — a flower, especially one cultivated for its beauty. For his youthful features and looks. space Sprucebloom is a tall, sleek, blue Oriental Shorthair, Russian blue mix tom-cat with a peach colored underbelly and markings, as well as vibrant turquoise, rose eyes. Character Insight Naming Current Name: Sprucebloom Formerly: Spruce Nicknames: Daddy Spruce, Talls, Daddy long leg Other Birthplace: In a log forest Birth Date: June 1stth Green-leaf Zodiac Sign: Gemini Element: Air Appearance |} Details Breed: Oriental shorthair x Russian blue x Unknown Description: A tall, lean and aerobicised tom with big paws and a long tail, his frame built for the lifestyle he leads- that of speed and dextrousness. His fur, which is mostly slick against his frame, is lengthy and spikey about his cheeks, head, chest, elbows, tail and pasterns, this quality giving the tom an unruly essence. Despite this wild appearance, Sprucebloom's face is surprisingly feminine with sharp almond-shaped eyes and a soft, rounded muzzle with a pink-beige nose. His right ear was noticeably shredded by canine, from which he also received a scar on his lip. His tabby markings come in varying shades of indigo-grey and peach, the clash in colour clear on his striped body and mask marked face. In abrupt contrast to the dark shades upon his face, Sprucebloom’s eyes are a strange mix of turquoise and rose which resembles an opal stone, the colour split from top to bottom in both irises due to heterochromia iridis. Scent: Wildflowers, grass, and honey Build: Tall & Wiry Scars: Torn left ear, scarred lips Physical Abnormalities: Heterochromia iridis Other Features: *Long, curled claws *Very long tail, legs PersonalityDescription: At first meet, Sprucebloom can be somewhat shy, replying with short answers and little eye contact. If he seems to interested in conversation or this particular feline, he’ll open up a little quicker, but other then that, relationships take time to develop with him. Spruce is a headstrong and ambitious tom. He strives to be a honored and respected Warrior amongst his clan mates. He doesn’t fool around much, usually pretty serious, but can have his childish moments with anyone close to him, and if he’s out of view from watching eyes. Sprucebloom is watchful and mysterious, usually keeping to his thoughts. The tom loves to snoop, whether that’s listening to fellow conversation or tracking any suspiciouns. He can turn extremely hostile and snappy towards rude or aggressive feline, especially intruders. Overall he’s a spirited, young tom, who isn’t afraid of challenge. Despite his intimidating looks, Sprucebloom gets along just fine with others. Traits Positive Traits: *'Ardent'— Passion is a driving force behind everything that Sprucebloom does in his life. He executes his duties with enthusiasm and zeal, and won't rest until they are finished and perfected. *'Maternal'— Sprucebloom cares deeply for his clan as if they were his own kits. He takes time to bond with each of them, and tries his best to nurture them as well as he can through their life. *'Charming'— Sprucebloom is very charming to his fellow clan-mates, and really anyone he knows personally. He’s especially sweet to kin. Neutral Traits: *'Shy'— Sprucebloom is very approachable, kind, and really, a great tom! But he’s also shy and quiet at the same time. He’ll approach others, but it’ll be hard for him. His anxiety scares him from doing things, but he does his best! *'Mysterious'— The tom is known to be a little mysterious amongst his Clan-mates. They feel he’s left out parts of his history, and keeps personal thoughts and feelings to himself. Spruce tends to keep it safe, and doesn’t get into depths with his emotions. *'Stubborn'— Spruce is especially stubborn when it comes to kin or close friends. He’ll do stupid things to protect them, maybe even risk his own life. He may sometimes go against Clan orders if he believes something is in the wrong. *'Curious'— Sprucebloom is considered very curious with his circumstances and surroundings. As a kit, it wasn't uncommon for him to poke his head through different dens to inspect what others were doing. Negative Traits: *'Sensitive'— Sprucebloom is undoubtedly an exceedingly sensitive feline and can take offense or feel hurt over the littlest of things. This makes it hard to identify what you can and can't say to him, as it is difficult to tell if he will take offense or not. *'Nosy'— He has a very difficult time when something important isn’t shared with him. Spruce will often cross the line to hear about Clan secretes or hear the gossip. Details Social Psychology: TBA Personality Type: [https://www.16personalities.com/infp-personality INFJ-T] Relations Thoughts on Clan “''...”''' Format Name Username (Current Rank/Clan) "Thoughts of Name." WindClan Relations [[Cricketchirp|'Cricketchirp']] Haydellis (Warrior/WindClan) Mate "I’m addicted to the way her squishy cheeks feel under my paws, or how her earthy, flowery scent is my oxygen. Every single piece of her.. The rise and fall of her breath.. The steady beating of her heart.. The low hum of her charming voice.. The gentleness of her touch.. The euphoric press of our muzzles.. Everything about her is.. is like I’m living a dream.." Other Relations tba tba (tba) tba "tba" History To be added. Quotes & Trivia Quotes “''tba”''' —''Sprucebloom to'' Trivia *Sprucebloom jogs the moor to ease his anxiety *Felix in Sprucebloom’s Truth is theorized to be apart of a dangerous rogue group *He has a foster family *Sprucebloom can’t remember his original family Category:Blog posts